Fight for Me
by Gunning For the Sun
Summary: Carrie White was ready to give up, to die in the mud beside her house but Sue wasn't ready for her to do that. She wanted the girl to live, to be happy and to love. So Carrie did... sort of. She lived but was it worth it?
1. Live

I'm unsure for a title (this has been in my files as Carrie/Harry Potter crossover) and I am open for suggestions. I don't own the characters, locations or names in this fic. I make this for pure enjoyment.

 **WARNINGS: mentions of rape (exactly 98 words), mentions of child abuse/violence (that's a big part of Carrie), and no magic. All Carrie (book and 2013 movie) universe with an added bonus of early HP timeline**

(**)

She could feel it, the turmoil, the fear, the anger—the cold grip of death, all of it came from Carrie in hard, mad waves that attacked Sue over and over as she kneeled beside the muddy, blood covered girl with her hand trapped in the girl's vice like grasp. Her heart, their heart, was getting slower and slower. Sue's vision was darkening and she feared that Carrie meant to kill her as well but she didn't want that. She didn't want Carrie to die, she didn't want to die.

"Carrie, come on, don't do this. You can make it," she said.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared," Carrie whimpered although she need not because Sue could feel it in her very bones. She could feel the slick blood of Mama on her hands, the hatred that faded once she realized that she had killed her, killed the only woman that hadn't laughed at her, the one that tried to protect her. Oh no, Mama! Don't do this Mama, please, please! OH GOD, MAMA!

Sue wrenched away and clutched at her head, hoping that distance would banish the screaming but she was wrong. It came over and over, accompanied by the sharp fire as a knife sunk into her back, sinking so, so deep. Then the bite of each stair as she fell down the stairs to escape and oh the pain, pain, pain. No Mama, don't come close. No Mama! Don't hurt me, I'm not the devil. I don't want to die. Please, please, MAMA! MAMA NO!

"Carrie!" Sue shouted, throwing out her hand blindly as she searched beyond the woman with her long red hair framing her face and her brown eyes glinting with insanity as she raised the knife high above her head, "STOP IT! Your mama was not a nice lady, she was mean. She hurt you with words, she hurt you physically—she got what she deserved!"

Carrier's wavering blue eyes locked onto her, cold and hard and, for a brief moment, the tidal wave of anguish stopped and Sue could think clearly. She nodded wildly, trying to get the girl to fight. She wanted her to fight just one last time.

"Your mama was mean Carrie. You never wanted to hurt her but when she did that to you… when she stabbed you and tried to kill you, you retaliated as anyone would. You did the right thing by defending yourself. You did the right thing by fighting. Please Carrie, please fight to live. Please live," Sue begged. She lowered her forehead until it was pressed onto the other blonde's, allowing their hair to merge and their thoughts to tangle once more. She could feel it, deep inside Carrie, she could feel the small flicker of hope that someone loved her and wanted her around and Sue… Sue did want her around.

"I can't… I'm so… so…" Carrie trailed off and for a second their heart stopped. It was a terrible pain that echoed in Sue's chest as her heart tried to follow Carrie's into the peaceful grey of death. The tears that had been burning in the back of her eyes suddenly lurched forward and spilled onto the dirty, round face of Carrie White with her glazed blue eyes staring up at her. Carrie wasn't dead, she just couldn't be! Sue pushed her forehead hard onto the younger girl's and gripped her hand as tightly as she could.

"I know you're tired. I know you've been fighting a failing battle since day one and I know… I know you're scared to fight some more but you have to. You can't die Carrie… please, I've lost almost everyone else. Please don't… don't leave me," Sue whimpered. She pushed every feeling of warmth and love she had ever felt and wished for Carrie to feel. She pushed the affection she had started to grow for the blond, the fear of losing the girl she was just beginning to really know and her anger—her anger at Carrie for giving up before she fully got a taste of happiness. Her anger that Carrie, a girl that had never even thought of hurting someone before this dreadful night, would die in a dirty ditch a few feet from her home where her mother had attempted to kill her but found that this frightened little girl was much stronger.

And then… she felt it. Pain erupted in her chest in a blinding fit then withdrew just as quickly, leaving her gasping for breath. Carrie arched under her as her own breath slammed back into her lungs and her eyes widened with tears streaming from her eyes that were—oh thank God—filled with life.

"Sue," she whimpered, shifting her grip onto the front of Sue's shirt then to her shoulders, pulling the taller girl down onto her. Sue sighed in relief and rolled them onto their side, hugging Carrie back as tight as she dared. She knew that the girl was in pain, could feel the low thrum of it in the back of her mind, and she didn't wish to aggravate her wounds.

"Shh, I'm here Carrie. I'm here. I'll always be here," she whispered, rubbing the girl's shoulders over and over. Carrie White would fight some more.

(**)

How much time had passed? How long since that fateful day that had nearly taken her life happened? When was the last time she opened her eyes to sunlight? Carrie stared out into the darkness, back against the cool wall and hands curled onto the white sheets. She didn't know the answers to these questions and every second brought her closer and closer to insanity. She hadn't gotten away with killing those people, her tormentors. Of course she didn't, of course she didn't.

Those that she left to live like Miss Desjardin who listened to her and seemed to actually… like her and Dawson and his date Erika who were so kind to her, so unknowing how everyone else treated her and what they called her. Each of them spoke of that night, they knew what she could do and they told the authorities and the law people that came around. She was a monster, they cried. She killed everyone without trying, covered in blood and bringing nothing but Hellfire as she floated. But it seemed as though no one believed the people of the little town, called them crazy and made absurd excuses that made little to no sense but could put the minds of others at rest. It would help them sleep to know that she was dead, buried under tons and tons of rocks that appeared from nowhere. But she wasn't.

Carrie wasn't dead, she wasn't! She had chosen to live, she had chosen to fight just one more time and here she was. Men and women in black and gray took her away, swept her off the hospital bed and placed her in this room and no one knew that she were there, she was alive. No one knew what they were doing, the men and women in white, always framed with white light like angels but these angels just brought pain and darkness.

When was the last time she saw the sun? When had she last breathed in fresh air? When was the last time she heard laughter that wasn't filled with malice or heard words not detached of emotion or exceptionally cruel. When, oh when!?

Carrie whimpered and brought her stick thin legs to her chest, wrapping one arm around them but keeping the other tangled in the sheets. She had to hold onto something, feel something that was real. If she didn't, if she let go of the sheets that proved to be real in her most desperate times then she would fly off and never, ever come back down.

" _Shh, I'm here Carrie. I'm here." A warm hand rubbed along her back, careful to not brush against her stab wound but still comforting her as though the person meant it. As though someone cared for her and wasn't frightened of her._

Sue. Sue was here, she was there like she said she would be, she was there! The smell of sweat, fear and blood filled her nostrils and something that was simply Sue as well. Sue with her heart beating in time with hers, willing her to live and to fight and to exist. CARRIE NO!

The blond shook her head and tried to concentrate on the sheet, feel its fabric and smell the sterility of her surroundings. The wet grass she felt under her body, the warmth of Sue beside her was not real. It was not there, she wasn't with Sue, the other girl had lied to her! She let them take her, she abandoned Carrie, she let them hurt her and bruise her. She let them do these tests, let them drug her and force her to do things over and over while they tried to find her breaking point and oh she was so close.

She blinked back her tears as they would do nothing but soak and fill the contraption on her face that kept her blind. After the death of three doctors, two nurses, six guards and ten doors, they had realized that she needed to see her target if she wanted to move it so they put this thing on her. It blinded her, sent shocks of pain if she didn't obey and sometimes gave her images that weren't real. She hated it but no amount of tugging worked and promises to behave went unheard and ignored.

Footsteps.

Carrie froze on her bed and her heart thudded in her chest hard enough to beat a tattoo on her thin nightgown. She didn't like those footsteps, she hated them and she wished for them to deafen her as well.

"You think it's awake?"

No.

"Do you know how much they pump into her? Shit, it's a miracle that this subject is still standing—must be the real deal. You know I heard Tommy's been fucking it and the others too. Crazy bastard."

Rough hands pushing her thighs open, forcing a body much too large between until she was sure her hips would break in half. Cruel, breathless chuckle echoing in her ear, hot, stinking breath taking over her senses—no, no! The sheet, thin and cool under her fingers, real. Sterile smell.

"That's disgusting! I know we call them 'it' but she's a human being—someone's daughter. This girl is pumped full of drugs almost every hour of the day. Despite her abilities or the abilities of anyone in this place, she cannot fight back. She couldn't lift a finger to stop anything. To take advantage of such a hopeless person…"

Pain, erupting between her legs and arching to her toes, she was being torn in half. She could feel the pain all the way into her stomach, she knew she was bleeding worse than her first experience being a woman in that locker room and she couldn't do anything to stop it. There was no one there to help her, to stop this or to make her understand just what was happening. Stop, please. Sue, help. Please, come back Sue.

No, no, not real. No pain. Just numb, so, so numb.

"You telling me that you've never been tempted? It's got a pretty face even with that metal thing on it."

"I am new here but, from what I understand, we are not here to make these subjects' lives harder than what they are. Committing such a… a foul act does nothing in the name of science or to toughen security. It is a vile, violent action and if I so much as hear a whisper that you even dared to approach any of these _people_ I will end your very existence. And that goes for all of you. Now, let's get her down to Dr. Todd."

Go away, no, no. The door was opening, she could hear it and it was real. It was just as real as the sterile room and the cool, thin sheets clenched in her fist and the numbness that tried to overtake her mind and send her into the hallucinations of what happened but wasn't happening but happened and… and…

"Sssh, it's going to be okay," a breath warm but not oppressive breath fanned over her face and it smelled of peppermints instead of punishment. It was new, something she hadn't smelled on any of these men or women before. And, for a moment, Carrie relaxed even as gentle hands grazed her arms and guided her to a standing position.

"There you go, nice and easy," the voice encouraged, a warm arm wrapping around her shoulders and guiding her step by step forward. She didn't know where she was moving but she was moving and it scared her because the sheet, she was leaving the sheet! Carrie froze and began to resist despite knowing that she couldn't get away, she could never get away.

"Sh, lassie, don't panic. We aren't going far. Just down to give you a little exam. You know them, want to make sure you're fit. It'll be okay, just concentrate on the cold metal under your feet and the feel of my hands on your shoulder… maybe the smell of my candies—I eat them a lot," the voice continued, becoming her focus point. It was soothing and ongoing, saying things that she didn't really care about but she accepted it because no one in this place spoke to her unless it was to be nasty.

"Ah, you brought in Subject 1408," another voice hit her like a bucket of cold water. She jerked in the firm grip at the sound of that emotionless, cruel voice. The voice linked to cold hands that poked and prodded and pinched and stabbed. The voice that commanded her over and over, forced her to do things over and over until her body shook and her spirit whittled away one chip at a time.

"Of course Doctor," the soothing voice deadpanned and Carrie felt as the hands lifted her slightly and placed her on an examination table then began to leave.

"Wait, please, no!" Carrie cried out, reaching for the warm hand and the peppermint breath. She didn't want the sterile anymore, she didn't want the cold bed that felt so much like metal and lights so bright she could almost feel it searing her skin. She hated the hands so rough and careless and the jolt of electricity that pulled a weak whimper from her throat and had her convulse on the cold examination board. She hated that the person didn't react to her pain, didn't try to dim it in any way, instead simply arranging her body as they saw fit. She hated Sue for not being there to fight for her, she hated herself for being too weak to fight for herself but…

Carrie felt a small smile spread across her lips as she laid limply on the coldness and turned her head towards the burning light. The smile turned to a giggle and the giggle into a chuckle and the chuckle into a roaring laughter that was colored in hysteria. She screamed with her laughter because she knew something that they didn't. They thought she was going insane, they thought she was becoming complacent but that wasn't true. No, NO! She wasn't crazy and she… she would never become their living, breathing attack doll. What was happening was something she would never share with them because they would try to take it away from her and she couldn't allow that, no, no. No, she couldn't allow that, not at all.

She knew that she wasn't crazy and she wasn't complacent. Instead, Carrietta White was simply giving up. She was losing her fight, her soul, her life. And pretty soon her heart would stop holding onto that vision of Sue Snells, the thought that someone out there would finally take the weight from her shoulders and help her and it would give out.

She only had to wait.

(**)

To Be Continued

Okay… that went well…


	2. Fight

Chapter after the first

Warnings: violence

Disclaimer: don't sue me. I am not claiming to own any of these characters.

(**)

Which was worse? Being in a horrible place, crying every night until your eyes ran dry or being in a horrible place and simply not caring anymore? What happened when the terribleness of one's surroundings no longer mattered, when taking the next breath meant absolutely nothing and dreaming of another place, a better place was impossible? What happened when you stopped living while your heart was still beating? When slaps, punches, needles, pain got little to no reaction and even hallucinations with warm smiles and open grasses could not promote even the littlest of attention?

That was where Carrietta was as she was thrown back in her cell, landing half on the bed then sliding down to the floor. It did not matter where this husk landed, emptied of life and hope so why not allow it to rest on the cold floor instead of the thin bed? Her blue eyes stared unblinkingly up at the dark ceiling or what might have been a ceiling seeing as they still found the need to keep her blinded. Why? She wouldn't fight, she had nothing to fight for. No reason to try, nothing to do.

Footsteps.

Carrie did not move, did not clutch at her sheets or concentrate on her surroundings. Instead she idly noted that they were faster. It was actually like someone was running, their footsteps pounding into the ground and idly she wondered what that meant. Was there a fire? Had someone broken free and destroyed them as they deserved? If there were dreams to dream, she would say hers was rivers of blood drowning this prison, soaking the walls and drenching the stairs.

The door opened, slamming into the wall with a harsh clang.

"Oh shit, shit, shit. What did they do to her? I knew that they would hurt her but she… she's all… oh Carrie," a voice whispered in a tone that was both urgent and deeply upset. She knew that voice. Something in Carrie shifted like a tired beast behind its cage and for a second she thought she might care for a second. She thought she might try to figure it out why the beast had even moved but she didn't bother. She didn't see a need. Hands, soft and warm cupped her face and turned it left to right, one brushing her forehead and then grazing the damaged skin around the terrible mask.

"I had tried to get to her faster but it took me several months just to climb to this level… the things they've done to this poor child," another voice replied and then the heavy blindfold was peeled (quite literally) away from her face. Once upon a time she might have screamed as the newly healed skin was torn off along with the mask it had been clinging to or flinched as a face suddenly appeared in her blurred vision. Now she simply stared ahead, looking at the blurry mass of green, white and brown. She blinked several times until her vision cleared into something more recognizable. It was a man, a few years older than her with brown hair cropped short and piercing green eyes. He gave her a rather grim smile as he looked her over, flashing a light in her eyes and waving it back and forth. It burned to see such brightness but she didn't flinch. What was this little pain compared to the pain she had already suffered?

"Hello Ms. White. I know that you are a bit disoriented but we mean you no harm. I was sent here to rescue you from this place but you must stand up so that we must go," the man stated, searching her face. What he found there did not seem to satisfy him but she did not care. It was too late, it was much too late. She no longer wished to live in this cruel world, in this world of needles and tests and pain. She hated their illusions, their words, their lies. Even now, she felt that this was another lie. A way to get her to interact with them but she would not, she could not.

"Tom, the lassie is not in the right state. I am afraid you might have to push her if we wish to save her," another voice insisted, this one more familiar as it was the most recent. She associated it with the candy that smelled of peppermints. She associated it with warm hands guiding her, an accented voice encouraging her to continue on but she knew that the voice lead to nothing but lies and pain. It let them take her.

"No, at this point, I am not sure what pushing her would do," the man frowned and leaned away, a thoughtful look overcoming his face, "Sue, come here."

Sue? Carrie almost felt her heart beat faster, almost desired to turn her head to see that finally, finally she was going to be saved. This was real, she was going to… no. No. She wouldn't fall into another trap, she wouldn't be hurt again.

"Carrie… please Carrie," the female voice came back and now she knew why she thought it was familiar. It sounded just like Sue, oh it sounded just like her but it couldn't be. They had kidnapped Carrie, stolen her right out of the hospital and no one knew where she was. No one knew what happened, they all thought she was dead. She had to believe that because the thought that Sue hadn't looked for her, hadn't thought to even call out for her hurt more than their needles, harsh words and relentless attacks. Carrie closed her eyes, afraid that she'd lose her will to die if she were to see this sickening clone of the girl she fought for.

"Carrie, open your eyes. Please, just open your eyes. I know they've hurt you and I know that you want to give up and I don't blame you. But you can't Carrie, you can't die. You have to fight—."

"NO! SHUT UP!" Carrie shouted, her eyes snapping open and nothing but furious anger filling her soul. She gazed into the face of the girl that had convinced her to go to prom, to try and be normal, to have fun, to… to _live_. She had listened to her all those time but no more! She sent a pulse of power that slammed into the girl's jaw, successfully rendering her silent. Sue let out a muffled yelp, pulling desperately at her lips although she seemed more shock than scared. She wasn't afraid of Carrie, not even when the abused girl forced herself onto her shaking legs and another pulse of power coerced Sue into doing the same. Out of the corner of her eye, Sue saw her partners take a step forward, intent on attacking Carrie but a quick wave got them to stand down. She was fine. She trusted Carrie, she did.

"NO!" Carrie suddenly repeated, "Stop it Sue. I don't believe you. I won't, I won't! Why—how can you ask me to do anything more!? Have I not done enough!? Haven't I been through enough, don't I deserve PEACE!? D-DAMN YOU SUE! You lied to me. You said you'd be there for me, that you would help me but you didn't. You let them take me away, you let them hurt me and I HATE YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANYMORE!"

"We're gonna be in a well of shit pretty soon," the candy breath man sighed. Well shit," a voice said to the side. Carrie whipped her head around, ignoring the handsome man with piercing green eyes and focusing on the man that smelled of candy. His eyes were a bright blue that twinkled and seem so very friendly. He had graying reddish hair that he pulled back into a ponytail and was rather tall or at least much taller than her short stature. He was calming, an anchor to the storm swirling around her. Carrie clutched at her dressing gown; blood was rushing to her head and her heart was trying to pound its way through her bones. She didn't like this. She wanted her solitude back, she wished for her walls and her emptiness.

But it wasn't meant to be. The room was drowned in blinking red and there were pounding feet and shouts that were only getting louder with each passing second. Carrie looked to the green eyed stranger who was staring at her curiously.

"We may have tripped some alarms and your power usage probably hasn't helped. Jesus, Albus is going to owe me more than a few drinks and a thank you after this," the man sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes.

Carrie frowned and released Sue from her hold. It wasn't as though she would hurt the girl, Carrie didn't think she could ever, ever hurt her so she would have to settle for the second best thing. Carrie stepped into the hallway, roughly swatting the square hand that attempted to grab her. She could do this—after all that's what they trained her for isn't it?

The round faced girl turned her head left and then right, gazing at the many, many guards that had stopped at either ends. They had her surrounded and more were coming. They had their guns pointed and were yelling things. They wanted to hurt her, to hurt the ones in the room. They wanted to do more than kill her, they wanted to control her. They wanted to kill Sue and while she was angry, so very angry and tired because of her Sue… she couldn't let that happen. So she would do this. She would fight one last time and then, maybe then she would find some peace in death.

"Halt, patient 1408! Return to your room—now!" the leader shouted once the last of them settled into position and there was some semblance of silence. Carrie said nothing, staring impassively at the man. The man repeated his order but this time he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight for her shoulder as a warning shot. Carrie twitched a finger, the bullet slowing and spinning in place just centimeters from her body. A smile curved upon her lips. She was so much stronger. Her eyes flicked to the man and suddenly the bullet went flying back, breaking past the Kevlar and going right into his heart. He didn't make a sound as he fell to the ground.

"Oops," she whispered and then slammed a fist into the wall beside her. The men let out cries of shock as cracks appeared, deep and damaging. The floor shook on its foundation and shouts to retreat were called out but it was too late. It was much too late. Carrie's anger ravaged the armed men, tearing, tossing and crushing them. She would kill every single one of them, she would vent her wounded soul until there was nothing left but dirt and dust. Whoever was left to witness this damage would remember her name and her pain—they would remember that Carrietta White had been broken.

Tears pooled in the girl's eyes, burning tracks down her cheeks as she observed what was left of the red soaked walls. She wasn't done. There were still more and she wouldn't rest until she got every single one of them. Carrie stepped to the edge of a deep gouge she had created, feeling her power pull her into the air until she hovered like an avenging angel in her torn hospital gown.

She floated down the halls, listening to the shrieks and the screams of doctors, more armed men and patients still trapped in their cells. She wasn't the only one, of course she wasn't. They had hurt people, people like her and she would let them free! Her power slammed into every door she came across, ripping them from the hinges and throwing them as bullets began to finally soar towards her. She pulled one of the heavily reinforced doors in front of her, blocking her from damage.

"Thank you, thank you!" a voice sobbed out to her left but she ignored it in favor of summoning another metal door to block the people who were either standing by her side to fight or escaping behind them in fear. Someone growled nastily by her side, sounding more like an animal than a person and she knew that her name wouldn't be the only one that the walls remembered by the end of this.

Carrie smiled and dropped her shield just a little so that the ones that had broken them could see her black eyes and know just what Hell would look like once their hearts no longer beat. When the footage was found under the rubble and rocks and broken bones and lifeless bodies, people would cower in fear and they would never, ever dare chain her or any of them up ever again.

"Go," she whispered and they attacked.

(**)

TBC

So this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapter-dom. Comment anyway?


	3. Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay... I put the wrong chapter up but it seems as though no one has noticed. Slightly good.

[]

Carrie breathed in and out, slowly and carefully as she stared up at the ceiling. She had been doing so for almost an hour now, simply looking up brightly lit yellow ceiling. It wasn't the white she had woken up to when she had first been captured and surely wasn't the darkness that had been welded to her face once they had established that she was dangerous. It wasn't even the cream of her ceiling in her old home, the one that she had stared up at for hours on end with nothing else to do. It was something different, something nicer and oh she was sure that it was something better.

"Carrie…?" a voice whispered. The blond closed her eyes and attempted to close out that voice. No. No, even if this ceiling was here, she wouldn't be tricked into believing that someone loved her. She would not think that someone had actually come back for her, had decided that she was worth looking for, worth being with.

"Please Carrie, look at me," the voice urged, sounding wet with tears. Carrie shook her head and turned to her side, placing hands over her ears. She wouldn't be tricked. No, please no. A warm hand touched her shoulder, burning a hole into her skin. She flinched but didn't move from under the touch as the smell of something sweet filled her nose. It smelled like her, it sounded like her but it was impossible for it to be her. No. No. Even though she remembered bits and pieces of her revenge on that torturous place, even though she could recall seeing that girl with her blond hair and hearing her voice attempting to call her from her hole of uncaring, she refused to believe it to be any more than a simple hallucination. No. It wasn't real. No. No.

"Carrie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were right to give up all that time ago. They pushed you so far, they… we… I pushed you. I made you keep going, pushing you closer and closer to the edge until you had no room to move. Even when they took everything from you, shoved you off that cliff, I was there to give you another kick. But not this time Carrie. This time I wanna protect you. I want to catch you as you fall. Please, give me one more chance. You won't have to fight any longer… just… fall into my arms," Sue fell silent and began to run her fingers through Carrie's hair. Someone had washed it. She remembered, being held under the delightfully warm water while someone carefully ridded her body of all the dirt and grime and blood. They washed her hair, somehow stopping the soap from getting into her eyes… she looked over to Sue. She had been there, talking to her every step of the way. Even after they were all piled into the plane, strapped in. Even when Carrie had fallen asleep.

"Sue," she whispered. The woman's blue eyes jumped to her face and she came closer, biting her lip to stop the small smile on her face.

"Carrie?"

"Sue… please, don't leave me again," she begged and held her arms open. Sue let out a watery laugh and jumped into her arms, squishing the smaller girl but Carrie did not care. She simply curled under the other's weight, clutching at the front of her shirt and resting her head on Sue's chest. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she smiled her first smile in what felt like years. Oh she had missed her, had missed everything. Sue smell of flowers and freedom, her hearts beat—

Carrie stiffened as she realized that yes, she was listening to two heartbeats and not only that, she could feel two life forces on top of her. Now why…? Carrie pulled back and nearly screamed in shock as she saw the nearly alien like bulge erupting from Sue's middle. Sue was pregnant, well Carrie had remembered that she was pregnant but how long had she been in that Hell? Surely it had been more than a few months!

"How long…? How long did they keep me?" Carrie murmured, reaching out. She frowned as she felt this baby. It was a girl, yes but this baby felt different. She saw a different little girl, this one not with Tommy's brown hair and eyes. No, this one would have Sue's amazing smile and bright green eyes that sparkled so prettily and…?

"You were gone… Carrie you were gone for nearly four years," Sue murmured as though she wasn't quite sure that Carrie wanted to know the truth but she did. She felt her lips form in an 'o' shape and wondered what she looked like now that she was either twenty or nearing twenty one. Hopefully she had grown into something a bit prettier than the ugly duckling teenager she remembered herself as.

"So… you uh, you had the baby?" Carrie inquired, trying to think about something else than her lack of knowledge.

"I sure did and I named her Petunia," Sue grinned nice and large, looking extremely proud.

"Petunia? Those are my favorite flowers," she recalled absently as though it were another Carrie that liked petunias which meant that she probably did as well. Sue didn't seem to notice this thought pattern for she nodded and grabbed Carrie's hand to guide to her belly. Oh, oh! Carrie's eyes widened as she felt the tiny little foot hit her hand. It was so strong—this little girl was going to be so amazingly strong.

"Just like her godmother," Sue murmured, bringing the other blond to the realization that she had been speaking out loud. Carrie shot her eyes to her friend's face, confusion lighting her gaze. Sue nodded and gathered her hands into hers, "I couldn't name you godmother for Petunia because I thought you were… well, that doesn't matter because you're not. When this baby is born, when little Lily comes into the world, will you be her godmother?"

"You… you don't mean that," Carrie shook her head. Who would want her near a child? She was a freak, someone to laugh at and kick when she was down. She was a monster that had murdered her entire school, set them aflame, destroyed their entire town until people that weren't in the school found themselves electrocuted and dead for simply being there. She had killed her own mother, had buried her corpse under a mountain of rocks only to selfishly escape and live, live to go to Hell and bring down the fury of a witch—

"Carrie!" Sue shouted, her voice echoing in her head. The blond blinked and realized that her friend was clutching desperately onto her, fear pouring off of her. Of course she was scared, the bed and anything that wasn't nailed to the ground now floated high in the air. They were almost touching the ceiling, so very high up.

"I can't be the godmother. I can't. I'm damaged, dirty, evil. I'd hurt her and you—you know that, you're so scared. I can feel it Sue. I can feel it in my head, you're so scared," Carrie murmured. Sue was like a buzz in the back of her mind, always there, always. She hadn't realized why she had kept hope alive for so long, why she remembered this girl for as long as she did but now she knew. She had made a connection with Sue, had made one so great that her mind still felt it and this close, she could almost hear the words pouring through her mind. So scared, so scared of falling downdowndown—

"Carrie I trust you," Sue swallowed, screwing her eyes shut, "I do trust you. I'm just… I don't like heights. They scare me because I always think I'm gonna fall."

"You think I'm going to push you," she accused quietly.

"No Carrie, I don't. I know you wouldn't. You wouldn't hurt me like that just like I wouldn't hurt you like that. I like you Carrie, you're my best friend and I know that you like me just as much or you would have hurt me over and over again…" Sue's lips quivered as she spoke but it was obvious that she was telling the truth, going as far as to open her eyes and pulling away from her so they could be face to face. Carrie felt Sue's mind relax, focus on something new, something like Carrie.

"That is remarkable strength Ms. White," a kindly voice echoed within her mind. Carrie stiffened, her eyes snapping away from her friend's and around the room. She found the other person easily, feeling them before she actually connected with twinkling blue eyes. He was a nice looking man that looked rather like the one who had helped save her but this one seemed different. He had power; she could feel it seeping from his body and grazing her skin. She didn't like it. His power, his aura, the smile on his lips that reflected into his eyes. No, no.

"Who are you?" she half demanded as she gathered her own power around herself. She glanced over to Sue, wondering if she could protect the three of them from this dominant being. After all, Carrie never had to fight someone with any sort of special ability but she would definitely sacrifice herself before allowing her godchild or best friend be harmed. Sue placed a calming hand over hers and gave a pointed look to the floor. Oh right, they were still floating. Carrie concentrated on getting the bed to go gently, not wanting to jar the pregnant woman. Once they reached the ground, Sue gave her a pat on the shoulder and stood up.

"I'm going to see about getting you some food. Be nice Carrie," she whispered and waddled from the room. Carrie giggled mentally as her mind conjured a duck in place of Sue with a great round belly. It would grumble every so often as it impeded a more hasty retreat. Of course going so slow made it more vulnerable to predators. Soon stronger birds, cats or even humans would descend upon the fat duck and rip it to pieces. Blood and feathers would spread everywhere, the agonizing cries of the duck would echo throughout the air. Carrie frowned, the waddling duck didn't seem so funny right now.

"Hello Ms. White, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I know that you are very confused but I am only here to help you," the man explained. Carrie couldn't believe it, was pretty sure that she never would. No one wanted to help her just because, no one. Hardly even Sue wanted to help her just because. She wanted something from her, what it was Carrie wasn't too sure but she knew that it had to be something.

"Mrs. Snell wants nothing but your happiness," the man, Albus stated with a gentle smile. He leaned back in his chair while Carrie simply blinked wildly at him. Had she spoken out loud? She touched her lips as though she could feel if they had recently spoken without her permission.

"It is quite all right Ms. White. You did not speak out loud. I have an extraordinary ability similar to yours," Albus revealed and Carrie nearly hit herself for being so stupid. Of course there were more people like her, they had been in that Hell just like her—that had to be the reason that they were there.

"Telepathy," Carrie murmured, her eyes not looking at the man. She could do something similar but not with everyone or even more than one person. It was only Sue, only her Sue. It was what kept her sane for as long as it did because she could feel Sue in the back of her mind. But it was also what caused her to give up—if she could feel Sue, know that she was somewhere alive, then surely the woman could feel her as well. It only made sense but Carrie wouldn't think about that, Sue had come for her. Even though it had taken years, Sue had come back for her. And now she was free.

"Yes Ms. White. You are free now," Albus echoed her thoughts. Carrie flinched at his voice, having forgotten that he was even in the room. How she could forget this man, with his hardly contained energy, she wasn't sure.

"Where… you said that you are a professor?" Carrie licked her lips, flicking her eyes to the man's face. He looked much like one of her saviors but he was obviously older with little flecks of grey starting at his temples.

"Yes, I am. You are at Hogwarts right now—a school for gifted children such as yourself. We teach control over abilities," Albus explained, "We keep the secrets that humanity as a whole cannot face as of yet. We teach our youngsters to blend in and fit into society."

"H-how did you find me?"

"Mrs. Snell of course. She was very insistent that you were alive and that there was more of you, did a lot of digging until she found us. I was rather skeptical that you were alive. Much like you, I can sense power and yours is great indeed. For it to be snuffed out as it were… well, I understand what they had done now but at the time it was preposterous."

"Oh. I wasn't the only one there. There were more people. D-did you save them too? Please… they were being hurt too." Carrie couldn't bear the thought that she was the only one saved from the Hellish life. How selfish would she have been to have left so many behind? She looked desperately at the older man, pleading with him to give her an answer that was both honest and the one she wished to hear.

"Your fellow brethren in arms are all here and well. You did very well Ms. White. Out of the sixty subjects, only five were killed in your battle of freedom. We are having a small funeral for them in a couple of days," the man assured her with a small smile, "Now, on to something that is a bit less sad. I have arranged for your rooms to be set up and you begin your lessons tomorrow. Before then, however, I will send Mrs. Snell back in along with our doctor. You were examined and there are some things she wants to discuss."

[]

Carrie felt as though the world were falling out from under her all over again. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her head throb and her vision blur. Her mouth tasted like ashes and no matter how hard she swallowed, it never went away. She knew that the woman across from her had sorrow on her face but a hopeful smile on her lips. She knew that the horror that bubbled in her stomach was nothing compared to the horror that she wanted to unleash once more on that Hellhole. They had done something to her. It was something so much, much worse than she had feared. They had used her body in such a way…

"Take it out," Carrie said between gritted teeth. Sue gasped, one hand going to her mouth and the other to her swollen stomach. For the first time since they had become friends, Carrie did not care for the other girl's opinion. She wasn't quite sure what she would do if Sue tried to stop her. However, Carrie knew that it would be as violent as it had to be if only for this thing to be taken out of her.

"Carrie, you surely can't mean—," the older girl started only to stop as Carrie's blue eyes connected with hers. Tears were overflowing, threatening to spill but somehow being held back. It must have been the anger. It poured off her like a million waterfalls.

"They… it must be his. I can't keep this thing inside me. Take. It. Out." Carrie hissed, nails digging into the soft flesh of her belly. She could feel it. Now that she had been told that it was there, she could feel it and could see the horror it would unleash. She knew that nothing good could ever come from a monster and a rapist. She looked to Sue, hoping that the girl would get someone that could rid her of this curse but found only concern for this undeveloped thing. She would do it herself. The first punch to her stomach drew a scream from Sue. The second had the doctor practically on top of her, snatching up her wrists and forcing her flat on the bed. No. No. Not again!

Carrie lashed out, her power practically flinging the man across the room. She didn't want to be touched! She didn't want to be touched ever again. She wanted to be left alone, with no one to hurt her. And she wanted this thing out of her stomach! Carrie began to beat upon her flesh once more, trying her damn hardest to force it out of her. Suddenly two warm hands surrounded her face and she found herself looking into intense green eyes that practically seared into her soul.

" _Calm down_ ," the voice was deep and almost echoed in her ears. She felt her body immediately obey the command even though she recognized this was a man. A man that was touching her but she couldn't find the energy to fight him. Not when she was filled with this inner calmness that caused her body to go nearly limp and her eyelids to flutter.

"Good. That's very good. _Now Carrie. You're feeling rather tired aren't you? Very tired. You can barely keep your eyes open can you?_ "

Carrie didn't even struggle as she felt a type of warmth land over her shoulders and cover her from head to toe. This was nice. She closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning towards the mystery man with beautiful green eyes. She practically burrowed into him, feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders and his voice being the last thing she heard.

" _You are much too tired Carrie. Sleep now and dream peacefully_."

[]

Tom sighed as the woman went completely limp against him. He held onto her for a few more seconds then carefully rearranged her under the blankets. He wasn't too sure what had caused the outburst but he was glad that he had arrived when he had. The girl was strong, almost too strong considering how emotionally unstable she was, and he was sure that she could level this entire castle given the incentive. Speaking of which, why was she throwing people across the room?

"What in the Queen's name are you people doing?" he finally sneered, turning to face the doctor and the Headmaster. Susan had made her way back to the unconscious girl and was sitting by her side. He couldn't hear what she was saying but she seemed to be whispering things in the girl's ear as she raked her fingers through the tangled blond hair.

"According to their documents, research facility implanted sperm of another Extraordinary inside her uterus. Miss White is pregnant. We also discovered some terrible scars," Albus explained simply.

"So they raped her and then attempted to breed her like a horse," Tom frowned, disgust twisting his face. He tried to keep his anger at bay but he couldn't help it. He hated Humans. He hated everything about them. They were nothing but animals that scratched and clawed at each other in hopes of gaining a power that would forever elude them. They destroyed any sort of beauty that they came across and tried to tear down their betters. And yes, Extraordinaries were much better than Humans.

"Unfortunately that is so," Albus nodded solemnly. Tom cursed under his breath but knew that there was nothing that could be done about it. She probably wasn't too far along, her stomach hadn't even started to bulge but it was better to take care of this now rather than waiting.

"When is the procedure happening?" Tom sighed, rather saddened but resigned. He did not like to see the death of an Extraordinary (there was no doubt that Carrie White would birth an Extraordinary) especially before it took its first breath but he knew that the procedure was the right thing to do.

"Procedure?" Albus tilted his head. Tom groaned and slapped a hand over his face. No. No. The old man could not be serious. Tom took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to at least attempt a civil conversation.

"Yes. The procedure. It is painfully obvious that Miss White does not want to carry this child to term and I do not blame her. This is her body and she can make this choice to abort… because it is her body," Tom stated firmly. He wasn't sure what sort of atrocity Albus was planning but he hoped that he could convince the old man to stray from this path.

"We have to think of the greater good my boy. Sybill—."

"This is a girl's life here and I will not allow you to play with it because some over glorified Scyo-Seer has told you to," Tom hissed. Albus frowned. He had known that this was a great possibility, that Sybill had told him to beware of Tom. He knew that the other Extraordinary would either attack him or bide his time and swoop away Carrie. And he just couldn't have that. Tom was his greatest ally—his most accomplished student. He couldn't lose him but he couldn't lose this child either. Sybill predicted a great evil that would expose Extraordinaries and bring their world to its knees. She spoke of a man who would stop at nothing to see him dead, to see humans dead. And he needed all the help he could get with this great evil.

Oh well, Albus was prepared.

"Tom, I am so sorry," Albus sighed, turning his back. Sue looked up from Carrie and immediately shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"TOM LOOK OUT!" Sue warned, running to the man just as two people detached from the shadows and latched onto him. Tom gasped and tried to close his eyes as soon as he spotted the smallest strand of red hair but it was already too late. He was falling, falling, falling.

And then it was dark.

[]

Thoughts?


End file.
